You have got to Decide
by Fanny chan
Summary: Another version of 'Are you Gonna'. Can you don't mind and read both fic and tell me which is better through this or 'are you gonna' review section. Oh and remember review this fic as well...


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the song  
  
********************  
  
Fanny chan: Hi! This is another version of "Are you Gonna". Place your votes. Choose either "Are you gonna" or this fic- "You have got to decide"

Tomoyo: I don't know which you're going to pick but remember, don't be bias!! =^_^=

Fanny chan: Oh yes. To tell you the truth, I was listening to this song over and over again throughout the writing of this fic =^_^=

  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well…Romance story of one of my favourite couple…inspired by a song. I know this is sung by a male, but pretend a female is singing it- Tomoyo. E+T! This is the newer version and a little different plot. Same song though- The one you love. =^_^=  
  
********************

****

You have got to Decide   
By Fanny chan

"Eriol…" she cried as a final silent tear slid down smooth, pale cheeks as 14-year-old Tomoyo sat on a plane****heading back to Japan.

**__**

I know you need a friend   
someone you can talk to  
who will understand  
what you're going through

A few years later…

The phone rang loudly in the Daidouji's mansion. An 18-year-old woman strolled into the large living room. "Moshi moshi…" she greeted, voice harsh yet forlorn, upon lifting the phone from its cradle.

"Can I speak to Tomoyo please?" 

"That is Daidouji-san to you mister. No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls me by my first name, Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo spoke harshly into the phone.

**__**

  
When it comes to love  
There's no easy answer  
Only you can say  
What you gonna do

"I guess this is what I deserved eh? Daidouji-san…can I stay at your place for a few months? Kaho and I had a little fight and she kinda threw me out of the house. I was wondering…" Eriol was cut off.

"…if you could come and waltz in here. My answer is NO! Unless you can give me one good reason why I should, my answer is no."

There was silence on the other end.

"Daidouji-san… I must admit there is no good reason. I know and you know there can be nothing between us. But… but there is still friendship. We can still be friends right? The only reason I can think of is just… just let us be friends like old times. Please Daidouji-san. Let us be friends, not foes…"

Tomoyo smiled sadly as she slowly take in what Eriol said before replacing it with a thin smile, her face, expressionless.

I know and you know there can be nothing between us. But… but there is still friendship. We can still be friends right?

His voice was like an ultimate end, the ultimate end of any relationship between them besides friendship. They can only be friends and nothing more. Something in here broke. Hope was gone, there was no more hope. All that was left was icy cool glaciers surrounding her heart. Hope was gone. Any hope that she could be with Eriol… was gone.

She let out a mental resighed sigh.

"Okay Hiragizawa-kun. You may stay here until you make up with Kaho-sensei."

"Thanks so much Daidouji san,"

As Tomoyo placed down the phone, icy cool liquid threathening to spill from her amethyst pupils. Silently, she scolded herself.

"No. I won't cry anymore. I've promise myself that and there's no way, no way old feeling will rekindle. Remember Tomoyo, all hope is gone. All hope with _him_ has disappeared into nothingless."

Another sigh, then Tomoyo retreated to her room.

Tomyo had not known something however, that if she had looked deeper into herself, she would have seen a single tiny flicker of light, a single tiny flicker of _hope_…

****

The next day

"Ding Dong" 

Tomoyo yawned sleepily as she went to answer the door in her soft velvet nightgown, absent-mindedly forgetting to put on her robes.

Opening the door, she greeted her guest. "Good morning. Welcome to the Daidouji's estate. What is your business with us…" Tomoyo trailed off as she slowly recognized who was standing in front of her.

"Hiragizawa-kun? Oh yes! Please come in. Maggie will show you to your room."

Eriol nodded, then pointed to her clothes.

"May I suggest that next time, put on a robe before answering the door?" Eriol smirked slightly.

Tomoyo glanced down at herself, gasped, then started running towards her room.

A faint pink had placed itself on her cheeks, a sharp contrast against her pale skin thus very noticeable. Her maids gasped as she rushed past them. "Was she…blushing?" It was a surprise indeed as she had not blushed because of anything, be it with her suitors or boyfriends, for slightly more than four years.

**__**

I heard you on the phone  
You took his number  
Said you were alone  
And you'd call him soon  
Isn't he the guy  
The guy who let you cry  
Isn't he the one who made you blue

Tomoyo's POV

Eriol lived up to his promise. We did have great time as friends but I know we would have a greater time as more than friends. I only wished. I know now, after these two months of hanging out together, I noticed that hope managed to return. I love him. It's a pity he can't feel the same way…

I know something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones. Please, don't let it come true… please…

****

That Fateful Day

Eriol's POV

I was just lazing on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eriol darling? Oh I'm so sorry! I really miss you and I want you back. I love you!"

I was taken aback. Kaho had finally called… but what about Tomoyo? No, I love Kaho with all my soul. I like Tomoyo as a friend, as only a friend.

"I… I… lo… I miss you too Kaho…"

"Okay! I'll reach Japan by tonight. See you then!"

I placed the phone back into its cradle.

I miss Kaho… I know that but why can't I say I love you? Why?

**__**

When you remember  
those nights in his arms  
you know  
you gotta make up your mind

Nomral POV

Knocking gently on Tomoyo's door, Eriol softly called out for Tomoyo. Receiving no response, Eriol started knocking louder and repeatedly, calling "Tomoyo" loudly. 

The door opened slowly, showing a very resigned Tomoyo.

"You're going back…" There was a strange tiredness in her tone. "I overheard it from the phone in my room. Sorry for intruding your privacy."

Eriol cupped her chin and tilted it gently. "Don't worry about it. How do you want to spend my last day here?"

Tomoyo raised her eyes to look at his. "Come in…"

Eriol was taken by surprise as Tomoyo grabbed him by the arm and showed him in. He had never entered Tomoyo's room and with anticipating eyes, he followed her in. The sight before him caught his breath.

A beautiful and marvellous room laid before him. There was a miniture ballroom connected to the room as well. A piano sat at the very corner of the adjoining ballroom.

Opening the sliding door which separated the rooms, Tomoyo asked softly.

"You know how to play the piano right?" At Eriol's nod, Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Good, can you play a song request for me?"

Eriol glanced into her exhausted violet pupils.

"Okay."

Eriol placed himself on the soft leather seat and started playing as Tomoyo sang softly to herself.

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

"Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you?"

**__**

Or are you going back to

The one you love

"Or are you going back to

The one you love?"

**__**

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

**__**

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you.

Someone's gonna thank the stars above."

With that, Tomoyo fell into a deep sleep as the melodious music echoed in her mind as well as three simple yet complicated words- "hope was gone…"

**__**

What you gonna say

When he comes over

There's no easy way to see this through

All the broken dreams

All the disappointment

Oh girl

What you gonna do

Your heart keeps sayin'

It's just not fair

But you still gotta make up your mind

It was nightfall and Tomoyo was awakened by the doorbell followed by a singsong voice.

"Eriol darling! I miss you so. Come on. Grab your bags and let's go home."

Tomoyo eyes widened and she ran outside, her beautiful dark locks of hair trailing behind her.

Eriol, at that moment, emerged from his room with his bags and was about to head to the living room where Kaho was waiting when Tomoyo intersected him and motioned for him to stop. 

A single crystalized tear slid down Tomoyo's pale cheeks as she hurriedly went to a nearby desk and wrote on a pice of paper. Handing it to him, she uttered softly.

"Open it when you have left this mansion okay?"

Eriol nodded, smiled, then left for Kaho. He, however, had left something, or rather, someone behind. He had left behind a beautiful young maiden who longs to one day be in his arms, to one day be loved by him as much as she loves him. A young maiden who had broken her sacred vow of not cying anymore… Alas, he left behind a beautiful young maiden filled with a sense of déjà vu and a broken vow…

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

In the airport, Eriol opened the letter as Kaho booked the tickets.

"Eriol,

I love you. I know of the impossible relationship between us but I have to tell you this. It is up to you to decide. Remember the song you played for me and I sang along? The lyrics you heard? They are dedicated to you. If you have forgotten them, here they are.

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

It is up to you to decide. Kaho-sensei, or me… I hope I will receive an answer so I don't have to keep pining for you, so I can get on with my life… with or without you…

Love,

Tomoyo"

Eriol eyes widened then collasped into a chair, probing his soul, searching for his true soulmate, and finally, he realized who it was. Standing up, he walked towards the exit without a backward glance.

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

Tomoyo laid on the bed, her pillow soaked with her tears. She had not heard the doorbell ring nor did she hear her door opening silently.

She felt someone nuzzling her hair, a familiar scent tingled her nose. Slowly, she raised her head from her comforter and felt soft lips on hers. After they separated, Tomoyo opened her damp eyes and saw Eriol. Throwing her hands around him, she sobbed with happiness as he spoke the words she had yearned for so long.

"I have come for the one who loves me, I have come for you Tomoyo. And one more thing…"

Tomoyo closed her eyes in anticipation, her tears, overwhelming.

"I love you, Tomoyo…"

"I love you too, Eriol…"

And with that, they met with another sweet kiss.

*******************

Remember to vote. Awaiting your decision so I can see which is better =^_^=


End file.
